He Wasn't Right
by Inuluvr
Summary: Quick drabble done for a friend.  Eddie having a breakdown, EddiexJon fluff at the end.  Pretty short. T for safe measure.


Edward burst into the apartment, nearly kicking the door off the hinges as he entered. The apartment was dark as he stumbled around the room, curses spilling from his mouth. It had been such a long time since he had been this frustrated; rage boiled inside him, an anger so powerful that his entire body trembled as he tried to keep his wits about him.

_How?_ It was the question that plagued his mind as he clutched his side. He looked down at his suit, but saw little in the shadows and darkness. Even so, he could feel the blood oozing though the threads of his coat, his skin crawling with pain. His hand was now drenched in blood. Those god damned batarangs, they left wounds that stung like a bitch. But Eddie didn't dwell on that for long. His head was buzzing with the question that drove him mad. The question that plucked at the strings of his sanity: _How had he fucking done it?_

_He must have cheated,_ Edward tried to convince himself. _It's the only possible way he could have figured that riddle out._ But even as he worked desperately to replenish his draining sanity, he could feel that familiar sensation of dread flood over him. He fought it, his body shaking violently as the onset of insanity stirred up his mind. He could feel the old scars slowly open, splitting his mind in two. He slammed the door behind him then stepped further into the room. In a fit of rage, he flipped a table on the ground, smashing a number of decorations in the process.

As his tantrum intensified, he wrecked the room, tossing the furniture about and punching through the wall. His knuckles began to bleed, and the pain slowly brought him down from the high of his blind frustration. He let out a low moan before crumpling to the ground, pulling at his hair as the insecurities seeped into his thoughts.

_Don't lie to yourself, Edward. You always were a failure_. He dragged his bloodied hand down his face, leaving a smear of red over his eye and down his cheek. He clawed at his hair, tugging as he tried to rip the thoughts from his head.

"No… no no no…" He mumbled to himself. He begged himself not to remember. _Father was wrong. Father was wrong. Father_…. He squeezed his eyes shut as tears began to well in his eyes. He was so fucking weak. So useless. So…. Stupid.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Eddie sat, hiding his face in his hands. The bat had beaten him for the millionth time, grinding the insecurities deep into his mind. He was so sick of being humiliated, so sick of dealing with his stupidity. Miserably, he dragged himself over to a corner and curled into himself. He didn't want to do this any more. His father was right. He was _nothing._

Eddie didn't look up as the apartment door slowly opened, or as the light flicked on and he heard his roommate gasp at the wrecked room. He didn't answer when his friend frantically called his name, asking if he was alright. He didn't want to be touched. He didn't want to be bothered.

He heard footsteps draw near and stop in front of him. He could feel the other man standing just before him, looking down at his pathetic form.

"Edward, my God." Jonathan's voice whispered, and Eddie heard him shift, kneeling on the ground in front of him. "Eddie…" Edward slowly lifted his face from his arms, his eyes meeting with Jon's.

Jonathan was the only one Eddie had ever let near him; he was the only person who had ever seen this side of him before. Gently, Jon reached forward and took Eddie's chin in his hand.

"Eddie, you promised you wouldn't do this to yourself anymore." Jon said in his calm and soothing voice. "You promised you would call me if you needed help." He brushed Eddie's hair away from his eyes, his expression creasing with worry as he saw the blood caked on his friend's face. Eddie didn't say anything, his eyes falling to the ground in shame.

"He was right, Jon… he always was." Jon furrowed his brow sternly and crawled closer to Eddie. He leaned forward, his head landing lightly against Eddie's. He looked at Eddie's brilliant blue eyes, glassy and accentuated by the dark circles around them.

"No, Eddie. He wasn't." Jon's yellow eyes searched his friend's. "You want to know why?" Slowly, Eddie's gaze lifted from the ground.

"Why?" He asked in a raspy voice, fighting back tears.

"Because he said you weren't special." Jon landed a soft kiss on Edward's forehead. "And you're special to me."


End file.
